Objections and Magic
'''Objections and Magic '''is a fan episode of Happy Tree Friends. This is the debut of 5 characters at the same time, which is Amadeus, Luka, Valkyrie, Rosenberg and Hauptmann. Roles Starring * Amadeus * Rosenberg Featuring * Hauptmann * Pakk * Luka * Valkyrie Appearances * Punk * Generic Tree Friends Plot Just a normal day at the L.F.M, as Rosenberg, Hauptmann and Pakk and the rest of the generals discuss their new plan inside the conference room. Pakk was informed by Hauptmann that the 9th division of Troopers and the 12th division are surrounded by the LPFF (Local Protective Fighting Force, created by Adolf, Wilhelm and Bismark). When Pakk was informed about this, he replied and said that the troopers are strong enough to handle and endure this ambush. But Rosenberg started objecting saying that they're not strong enough, Pakk objecting to his objection, then Rosenberg objecting to Pakk's objection of his other objection, ending the objection battle after 2 days... Luka stopped the nonsense, stating that there is no point of doing this if they want to accomplish the mission, but then after that, Luka walks off then drinks vodka, dancing around and not paying attention. Pakk then started ranting about how much Rosenberg proved, blaming Rosenberg himself and the generals for not looking over the weapon supply. Pakk stopped talking, and started asking Hauptmann if someone can be held hostage that can be useful to the situation. He stated that Amadeus is someone he met that could be useful for his advanced magic. Pakk agreed to this and sent out Loaders and Troopers to hunt for Amadeus and take him hostage. Luckily, after a few hours, Amadeus is taken hostage. But then Rosenberg stated that using Amadeus would be a last resort. He insisted on using Valkyrie first to stop the LPFF forces. Pakk agreed to this. When Valkyrie was dispatched, he started slaugtering the surrounding forces, only to be pulled away by fans of his electronic music. He started playing electronic music, entertaining his fans. Pakk is informed of this and starts ranting once again, dispatching Amadeus this time. Rosenberg objected to releasing him because he thought using him would not be the good timing and insisted on using some other units. Pakk started getting tired of his objections, so he blackmailed Amadeus to use his magic to transform his beer into a dizziness inflicting drink. As Rosenberg takes shots, he started getting dizzy, fainting. Amadeus attempts to use his magic to create laser beams that can disintegrate the enemy, but instead he messed up and instead sent laser beams up Pakk's head, blasting his head off. Hauptmann, getting angry, blackmailed Amadeus to get out, but Rosenberg woke up and objected to Hauptmann's orders, stating he can still be useful. Hauptmann object to his objection, then an objection war breaks out AGAIN. After 2 days, Amadeus is just seen sleeping. But wakes up only to find his wand malfunctioning blasting lasers everywhere and eventually blowing up the whole Happy Tree Town, blowing up Hauptmann and Rosenberg. One of the only survivors is Punk, who runs away from the demolished town, naked, being a laughingstock to the foreigners and outsiders. Deaths *Amadeus and Hauptmann are blown up. *Pakk's head is blasted. *Amadeus eventually kills himself after blasting out accidental laser beams. *Valkyrie slaughters some troops. (supposedly 6) Trivia * One of the first episodes to introduce multiple single characters. Category:Season 55 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes